


Go To Hell

by TeamThor



Category: American Gods (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamThor/pseuds/TeamThor
Summary: Mr. Wednesday is recruiting the Old Gods to fight in his war. But when he goes after the master of desire, will he make a friend or an enemy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off, I haven't read the book of American Gods or the comic of Lucifer. This is LOOSELY based on the TV show, so I'm probably going to get a lot of the lore wrong xD Sorry about that  
> This was just something fun and small I had an idea for, so enjoy!

“Why aren’t we going to Wisconsin?” Shadow Moon grumbled, his trademark scowl making its way across his face. It was a usual tone and expression that usually accompanied long car-rides with Mr. Wednesday, and with recent revelations, his patience was running thinner than usual. 

“We are. We’re just going to Los Angeles first.”

Shadow sighed in irritation, his grip tightening on the wheel of the car. “Yeah, I know that. I mean why are we going to Los Angeles?”

“Because there’s someone there that I need to see.” Despite talking to Shadow, Wednesdays gaze was firmly focused out of the window, staring somewhere off into the distance.

“You gonna behead that guy as well?” 

“You really need to let that go, Shadow.” 

“Let it go? You behead a guy with a fucking broadsword, and I’m supposed to just let that go?!”

“Are you gonna do anything about it?”

An uneasy silence settled between the two as Shadow ran through the number of insults he could, and really wanted to use on Mr. Wednesday. He knew he shouldn’t even be driving in a car with this guy right now. He should be getting as far away from this maniac as he could. But somewhere, deep inside, Shadow knew he wouldn’t get far. It was more than pure luck that the police hadn’t caught onto him yet, and he strongly suspected Mr. Wednesday had something to do with it.

“Good. Now let’s just get to Los Angeles.” Wednesday settled back further into the chair, moving one of his hands to settle his hat over his eyes. 

Shadow glanced over at Wednesday, his brows creasing in confusion. “Who do you need to see in Los Angeles?”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” 

Boy, was Shadow getting tired of that response. “Try me.”

Wednesday sighed, letting his seat recline closer into a laying position, his voice dropping to a murmur. “Let’s just say that I hope you’re not a Christian.” 

 

Hours later, and Shadow finally saw the sign he had been looking for. Welcome to Los Angeles. The city of angels. He reaches over and gave Wednesday a sharp poke in the shoulder to wake the old man up. 

“Hey. We’re here.” 

“Terrific.” Wednesday said with his usual tone of dryness, as he handed Shadow a scrap of paper that looked suspiciously old. Scrawled onto it was an address:  
Lux Nightclub  
Sunset Blvd 

“A nightclub? The guy you’re meeting is at a nightclub?”

“One would assume so, yes.” 

“Okay…” Shadow sharply turned the steering wheel, following the directions of a signpost. He had long since learned to go with the flow with Mr. Wednesday, and usually it was more helpful to ignore the weird than to question it. Not like he would get a straight answer anyway. 

Thankfully, the nightclub wasn’t that far to travel, which spared both Shadow and Wednesday more awkward small talk that would just frustrate them both. Shadow pulled the car into a parking space, taking in the huge white building in front of him, with its daunting spiral pointing skyward. Seemed like an odd place for a nightclub. 

Still, the duo climbed out of the car, and Wednesday began to head towards the club with his usual air of smug confidence. He paused at the door, raising one hand to halt Shadow in his path.  
“Now, listen. The man of the hour as it where, I get the sense that he’s going to be rather…unreasonable.”

“So?”

“So, he’s probably going to try and avoid me. Just keep a sharp eye out.”

“Well, what am I looking for?”

“Oh, you’ll know him when you see him.”

And on that helpful note, Wednesday plunged into the crowded nightclub, leaving Shadow standing awkwardly at the entrance. The loud music blared in his ears as he awkwardly made his way through the throng of people, until he finally spotted an open bar. There was a sight he recognized. A welcome oasis in this desert of dehydration, crop tops, and intoxicated L.A residents. 

He raised his hand towards the bartender, a dangerous looking woman with 6-inch heels and a glint of murder in her eyes. 

“What’ll it be?”

“Uh…Jack and coke, thanks.” 

He slid the money over the counter, taking a long drink from his glass almost the second he arrived. He was seriously starting to regret taking up the job with Mr. Wednesday. If that was even the guys real name. It seemed that from the second he started working for Wednesday, things had gone from bad, to worse. And seen as he was a convict freed early because his wife was dead, that was pretty hard to do. He’d almost gotten lynched, his wife had crawled out of her grave, Wednesday had beheaded a dude, and now he was stuck in the middle of a crowded nightclub sipping on a lukewarm, overpriced, Jack and Coke that was somehow mostly water. 

“Angry drinking. Never a good sign.” An unfamiliar voice rang out from Shadows left, and he turned to see a man dressed in a dark suit sit next to him. 

Shadow couldn’t tell what it was about this guy, but something unnerved him. Maybe it was the smile. It looked...designed, practised, like this was a routine the man had carried out various times before with minimal failure. Even so, there was something unstable about the eyes. They held a hint of madness, of a chaos that seemed itching to be unleashed. Shadow swallowed his drink nervously as the man continued.

“Plus, jack and coke? Really? If you’re going to drink whiskey it should be untainted, the way it was meant to be consumed.” The man raised a hand, summoning two glasses of whiskey from the bartender. 

“Do I know you?” Shadow left the whiskey untouched, given that the last time he accepted a drink from a stranger he’d ended up working for them. And we all know how that turned out, he thought to himself.

“Lucifer Morningstar. I run the place.” The man, or rather, Lucifer flashed him a devilish smirk as he raised his own glass in greeting.

“I was wondering where you’d gotten off to.” Mr. Wednesday almost seemed to appear out of nowhere, placing one hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

Judging by the instant grimace on the Englishman’s face, he was about as pleased to see Mr. Wednesday as Shadow was.  
Lucifer’s cheerful demeanour drained from his face almost instantly, and the next few words he spoke were loaded with hidden venom and held a quiet fury. “What the hell are you doing here, Brimnir?” 

“We need to talk, Lucifer.” 

“Yes…” Lucifer sighed heavily, finishing both his drink and Shadows. “I suppose we do.”. He stood up sharply, walking towards a winding staircase without any indication for Wednesday and Shadow to follow.

Nevertheless, Wednesday smiled like he had achieved something, and motioned for Shadow to follow as he headed towards the staircase. 

“Who is that guy?” Shadow paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Wednesday with a curious expression.

“Like I said.” Wednesday glanced upwards with a tight frown. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Wednesday exited the elevator to hear the sound of piano music floating through the air. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the Englishman’s silhouette and wandered over to the private bar at the side of the room. 

“This guy has two bars, and you have a car named Betty.”

Wednesday sighed, raising an eyebrow. “Material goods aren’t everything this life has to offer you, Shadow.”

“Yeah but…two bars, man. I picked the wrong shady English guy to team up with.” Shadow said this with a chuckle, moving to lean back against the bar. With all of these ‘friends’ Wednesday had, Shadow found it was better to just sit back and let the old man do his thing, no matter how weird his thing was.

Wednesday rolled his eyes, and was quick to locate Lucifer, who was playing the piano rather aggressively, with a tight scowl on his face.   
“Luci, come on. You don’t even know what I’m going to say yet.”

A harsh note jarred the melody of the piano as Lucifer slammed his hands against the keys. “Oh, pray tell Brimnir. What could you possibly want from me?”

“I want to make a deal.”

Lucifer perked up at this, a small smirk beginning to crawl across his face as he began to stand. “Is that so? Well, why didn’t you open with that? You’ve got me intrigued now. So, what is it you want? Big helmet with horns on it? For marvel to stop making Thor films?”

Wednesday laughed dryly, placing his hands in his pockets. “As much as I would like both of those things, I’m afraid that’s not what I’m here for.” He paused, as if considering his next words carefully. “I want you to join my army.”

Whatever cheer Lucifer had gotten evaporated with that moment. His devilish smirk morphed into an expression of anger as he stormed past Odin, heading to the doorway. “I’m not doing that.”

“Why the hell not?”

Lucifer whirled around, and Shadow could’ve sworn he saw the mans eyes flash a morbid red. “Because that is NOT who I am. Not anymore. You come here looking for big bad Beelzebub to come and help you out, well go look somewhere else!” 

Wednesday frowned, confusion and anger tinging his voice. “If I’d come to you in your original home, you would’ve jumped at the chance to fight alongside me. What changed?”

Lucifer grimaced at the mention of this ‘home’ but appeared to calm down. He tidied his suit jacket and attempted to dignify his posture. “I’ve rebranded.”

“Oh, no. You’re with THEM? You’ve got to be joking.”

“What? No. No no no.” Lucifer sighed in exasperation. “You really think I need the help of a prepubescent boy, a cosplayer, and Mr. Worldwide to change my image a bit? This is all me, Brimnir. You’re not the only one who’s been making human friends.”

“You punish the wicked, Lucifer. It’s what you do, it’s what you’ve always done. I’m just asking you to do your job.”

“What wicked have they been doing then? Besides driving you out of business?”

Shadow coughed slightly, raising his hand. “They tried to lynch me, once.”

“…What, seriously?” 

“Yeah. It sucked. Also, I’m pretty sure they killed a whole police office full of people.” 

“You gotta admit, Luci. That’s pretty sinful.” Wednesday nodded in gratitude towards Shadow, who grunted in response. 

“You.” Lucifer gestured towards Shadow. “What’s your name?”

“Shadow. Shadow Moon.”

“God, that’s lame. But I’ll make it work, I suppose.” Lucifer turned back towards Wednesday, regarding him sceptically. “I’ll do it as a favour. But you owe me, Brimnir.” 

“You have my word.” Wednesday smiled, extending his hand. 

Lucifer hovered momentarily, but reluctantly shook Wednesdays hand with a grimace. “I’m going to regret this.”

“No, it’ll be fun. Just like old times. I’ll call you when I need you.” Wednesday headed towards the elevator, gesturing for Shadow to follow. 

Shadow passed Lucifer a look of sympathy as he followed. “I guess I’ll be seeing you, Lucifer.”

“Looking forward to it.” Lucifer said dejectedly, slumping back into the piano seat as the elevator doors shut. 

The last sound Shadow heard was the bizarre mash of keys as Lucifer’s forehead smacked onto the piano. “Why does everyone seem to hate you?” He glanced at Wednesday with a vague frown of discomfort.

“I don’t know”. Wednesday shrugged, glancing back up towards his companion. “Maybe it’s the fedora.” He looked at the hat in question, placing it back onto his head anyway. 

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s it.”

“Ah well, who cares.” Wednesday chuckled as the elevator doors slid open, the sound of the party crashing in like an ocean wave. “We’ve just bagged ourselves a devil.”


End file.
